


Joyride To Love

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Car Accidents, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam's son and Dean's son take the impala on a joyride. It doesn't end well for them. Call in Doctor Novak.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the squares Joyride and Car Accidents.No major injury to anyone in this story. It's basically all fluff.





	Joyride To Love

Doctor Gabriel Novak rushed through the Emergency Department. He shoved a doughnut in his mouth. He scrubbed his hands in a nearby sink and entered the room of his patient. 

“Hi, I’m Doctor Novak.” Gabriel greeted. He looked up from his paperwork and met the eyes of a huge giant of a man with hazel eyes. Gabriel glanced over at the bed and saw a teenager clutching his arm. “Alex Winchester? And you are…?” 

“Sam.” Sam gave a stern look at the kid. 

“What seems to be wrong?” Gabriel looked over the teen’s arm. It looked like a sprained wrist. He would need to have it x-rayed to be sure. 

“Alex decided to take his uncle’s prized car out for a joyride. With his cousin. Who I am sure you will be seeing next. See, Alex is only fifteen and can’t drive yet. They crashed the car over a curb and gave it a flat tire. They bumped into a sign on their way and now Alex’s arm is broken while, Zepp, his cousin has a broken ankle from trying to run away.” Sam gave out the story. 

“Please don’t tell Uncle Dean.” Alex begged. 

“Oh I’m not. You are. When Dean sees the state of the impala you will be telling him everything.” Sam was a good parent. Gabriel mused. He idly checked his hand and saw no ring. 

“Mom would’ve helped me better than you.” Alex muttered. 

Gabriel winced. “Okay.” He clapped his hands. “It looks like a sprain but I want an x-ray to make sure. I’ll send the team in and I will be back after I check on your cousin.” 

Gabriel made a hasty exit. He sent the x-ray order for Alex and went to the next room. 

A small kid sat on the bed scared out of his mind. He couldn’t have been more than thirteen. He jumped when Gabriel entered the room. “Please don’t call the cops.” The kid had tears in his eyes. “I swear I won’t do it again.” 

Gabriel held up his hands. “Whoa, kiddo. I’m not calling anyone. I’m Doctor Novak. Can I see your ankle?” 

The kid held out his leg. Gabriel examined it and winced. “Okay kiddo, I am going to have it x-rayed and then I think you will need either a cast or a boot. Which do you want?” 

The kid thought for a moment. “The boot. I’ve heard casts are itchy and it takes weeks to get them off.” 

“Good choice.” Gabriel stood up from the rolling chair. “Kiddo? No more joyrides. I won’t call this in, but next time, you might not be so lucky.” 

Gabriel checked on a few more patients before an enraged man came through the doors. Gabriel hurried up to the frazzled nurse. “Are you Dean Winchester?” 

“Yes. Where is my son?” He demanded. 

“I’ll take you to him but only if you calm down.” Gabriel held out his hand. “I’m Doctor Novak. I looked at your son and he has a broken ankle. I am giving him a boot to wear. His cousin is here as well.” 

Dean took his hand and shook it firmly. “Dean. Where is Zeppelin?” 

“Right this way.” Gabriel opened the doors and led the man to his son. 

24*24*24

Sam was having a bad day. First, his boss was being difficult. Second he got a call from his heavily pregnant sister-in-law saying that Zepp and Alex had taken the impala while Dean was getting something for her. 

Sam had sped out of work, most likely losing his job, and found the duo with a car that had a flat tire and the bumper bent. As soon as Zepp saw him he took off, tripping over the curb and landing face first in the street. Alex had been his usual snarky self and was holding his arm. 

Sam had taken them to the ER only to be reminded that his wife was dead by his son. Sam hated hospitals. They smelled like death and cleaners. 

Sam missed Jess but it had been three years since her death. He knew she wouldn’t want him to mope over it. 

The doctor had felt so bad for them he obviously couldn’t get out of the room fast enough. Sam had texted Dean about ten minutes ago so he should be showing up soon. 

Sam stepped out in the hall and saw Dean coming down the corridor with the doctor. 

“Dean.” Sam waved over his head. 

“What the hell happened?” Dean demanded. 

Sam sighed. “Alex can tell you.” Sam ushered Dean into Alex’s room. “I’m going to check on Zepp while you two talk.” 

Sam walked back out of the room and almost ran over the doctor. 

“Whoa, stampeding Moose.” The doctor dodged out of the way. 

“You’re pretty agile.” Sam complimented. 

“Ah. Years of being in the ER. You develop those skills pretty fast. I’m Gabriel.” He grinned. 

“Hi Gabriel.” Sam greeted. 

“So, can I help you with something?” Gabriel ducked out of the way of the people coming through. He snagged Sam’s hand and pulled him along. When they were up against the wall, Sam pulled back. 

“I’m looking for Zeppelin Winchester’s room.” Sam rubbed the back of his head. The doctor was pretty cute. 

“Right this way. I was headed there myself.” Gabriel walked down the hall. “I don’t mean to be rude but I don’t see a ring.” 

“Yeah.” Sam rubbed the back of the head. “My wife died of cancer three years ago. Alex was twelve.” 

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel frowned. 

“It’s fine.” Sam waved off. 

Gabriel came to a stop in front of a room. “Here we are.” Gabriel entered to see the kid getting fit for a boot. 

“Uncle Sam!” Zeppelin called. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“Zepp, it’s fine.” Sam calmed the teen. 

Gabriel went over the paperwork. “Looks like you both are free to go. I’ll send the nurse in with the discharge papers.” 

Gabriel left the room to be stopped by Sam. 

“Gabriel? Wait!” 

Gabriel turned around. “Yeah?” 

“Thanks for not calling this in to the police.” Sam looked eager. 

Gabriel grinned. “No problem Samsquatch. You can make it up to me with a date. I get off work at six but I need a few hours to sleep. How about breakfast tomorrow at seven thirty?” 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “What?” 

“You. Me. Breakfast at seven thirty tomorrow?” Gabriel enunciated. 

“Sure.” Sam blinked. 

“See you then Sam.” Gabriel went off to tend to more patients.


End file.
